Sympathy for the Devil
by GooberCraft
Summary: Agent Katelyn Willis is captured during the Fall and subjected to cruel experimentation at the hands of the alien Chitauri. The once fallen king of Asgard, and new ruler of Earth, Loki takes an interest in her case and releases her from her enslavement, only to bind her under his own control. OC/Loki and Avenger fun! Rated M for adult and dark themes.
1. The End

AN: So we start at "The End" with this story. Just a short introduction to give a base for the rest of the story. The real fun begins in the next chapter.

* * *

The agent was thrown against the wall at the first explosion. Gripping her S.H.I.E.L.D. issued five-seven pistol tightly, the self-cocking firearm was steady in her hands, despite her aching shoulder. The sirens were screaming, all of Stark tower was to be immediately evacuated; the Hulk was loose on the upper levels, Chitauri combatants were sweeping the building killing everyone in their path. JARVIS had been overridden while attempting to clear and shut down the floors. Holding still, bracing against the wall, she waited for the smoke and debris to clear when the elevator doors opened in front of her and the extra-terrestrials spilled out, blasts from their alien weapons shooting blindly in front of them.

"Agent Willis come in! Agent Willis... Katelyn you answer me now!" Her earpiece screeched loudly and Katie threw herself back, narrowly avoiding a blast from the laser-based weaponry. Regaining her footing, she opened fire, the 5.7mm artillery tearing through the aliens' armor.

"Director Fury, what the hell happened?" There was a pause, her earpiece silent as the scene around her escalated, "Director Fury?"

"It's over Katelyn... This was neither the outcome we expected or prepared for-"

"It isn't over! Where is your super team? I thought the portal was being closed?" More silence from the other end... Katie took the moment to retreat down the hallway, the Chitauri numbers decreasing but still formidable.

"Director-"

"We don't know Agent Willis. The numbers of _his_ army were so much more than we ever predicted. Half of the city is destroyed and Paris and Tokyo have reported attacks as well. Six people can't protect the world..."

Katie hesitated, her breathing shallow and she bit her lower lip, "So now what?"

"Get yourself out of that building. To start..."

The smoke was thickening, but Katie felt along the wall for the stairwell door and thrust it open, slamming it shut behind her and hurtling down the stairs, her pistol replaced in the holster on her thigh. After she'd cleared three landings she heard the door above her open and the snarling, guttural language of the Chitauri echoed into the stairwell. Katie paused on the stairs, staying as close to the wall and out of their line of sight as she could possibly manage, her breath stopped in her chest... No such luck as the beasts began clambering down behind her, their screeches filling the confined space. With no time to attempt to sneak down the stairs, Katie frantically began to careen down the flights and gunfire opened behind her.

"_Shit_._._. _shit_._._. _shit_._._._"_ The stairs did not make for an excellent position to stand her ground and fight back, thus she had no choice but to flee as quickly as she could manage. As lasers shot past her, her head was suddenly swimming with the stench of burning flesh and pain exploded from her side. It took a brief moment to register that the smell was her own muscles, but the warm blood steadily flowing from the wound triggered a panic in her chest and her heart rate sky-rocketed.

"Director Fury?..." The earpiece had been silent for a few minutes and static was her only response. Clamping a hand to her abdomen, Katie continued to stagger forward and reached the next landing, a bloody hand reaching for the doorknob and slipping on the metal before wrenching it open and pushing herself through. The edges of her vision blurred and Katie was just aware of the ground rising up to meet her before she collapsed just inside the door. Pulling her gun from her thigh, she pushed herself back away from the door, her finger on the trigger and her weapon aimed for the next monster to follow her through the entry.

"Come on... Come on you-" The doorway exploded, the door flying from the hinges and into the hallway as the Chitauri entered, their strange language filling the space. Katie attempted to steady her pistol and fired off four rounds before the force of the recoil was too much. The beasts approached, their curious clicking sounds filling her ears and Katie was just aware of her gun being kicked away from her.

"Scum... You can't win... You won't..." Her breathing rasped, and the metallic taste of blood coated her tongue.

A Chitauri knelt beside her, leaning close, and Katie braced herself, her hands frantically shaking and losing her grip on the wound. The alien examined her for a moment before speaking in a strange tone, "You are going to die..."

Katelyn tensed, a scream building in her throat before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter Two

AN: I'm actually really surprised by the traffic I've received already! Plus two favorites. This is my first writing so thank you so much for the level of support already! Still no sign of our favorite God of Mischief just yet, but I can promise that in the next chapter, he will make his appearance. Enjoy.

* * *

Fractions. Portions of memories erased and blocked. Screaming. Shrieks that tore through the soft flesh of the throat and spewed crimson blood across a sterile white floor.

Katie couldn't remember how she'd gotten to wherever she was, and she didn't know how long she'd been there, but the pain had become a loose method of tracking time.

In the mornings, it was the worst. Injections and poking and prodding. Followed by an intravenous feeding of basic proteins, and vitamins. Then she would sleep, only to be awoken for more tests, more needle jabs and more pain. That was the one constant... The torturous pain.

The first few days had been a struggle, fighting against her restraints as unknown infusions were fed to her body through tubes and injections. The first mixture had spread a black web through her veins, burning and set her limbs on fire as _they_ watched, taking notes and finally injecting the apparent antidote that washed a cooling sensation over her flesh.

At first, Katie had thought she could communicate with her tormentors. They were human after all, but it hadn't taken her long to note the sapphire blue of the irises, the same azure that Agent Barton and Doctor Selvig had displayed while under the Tesseract's control. Her begging and pleading fell on deaf ears.

After some time, she had begun to take in her surroundings. She was strapped to a metal surgical table in the center of a pristinely ivory room. There was one door, behind her, that if she craned her neck she could just make out. To the left of her, a reflective panel of glass that she assumed was a one-way window, and above, a blinding light, also reminiscent of a operation room. The same five people came in every morning, performed their tasks, and left when she fell asleep, then came back in the evening. The heart rate monitor continuously beeped in the corner, it's incessant noise often blaring during the experiments as her pulse accelerated, and once it had fallen silent… Even though Katie had still been awake and cognizant.

She was never taken from the room, and never spoken to. In fact, there was rarely any speaking, and the _others_ seemed to communicate with mere glances, nodding in agreement or subtly shaking their heads, always writing notes. The scratching of pen on paper began to slowly gnaw at Katie's nerves, making her flesh itch and her buckled limbs strain against the straps.

She tried counting seconds, but would lose track during the experiments, distracted by the inhuman sounds coming from her own lips.

Once she'd awoken, unable to remember the experiments of the morning, but felt deep gashes in the metal table under her palms. The scratches added to her madness as she would trace them with her fingers.. attempting to recall what had happened.

After an indefinite amount of time, perhaps weeks or months in the snowy cell, perhaps mere days... Katie stopped caring. The schedule was carved into her skull: pain, food, sleep, pain. Repeat.

Occasionally a test would take an interesting turn, and some spark inside of her would remind her to fight to stay alive, but she would smother the emotion, crushing the pathetic shred of hope and return to her near comatose state.

One morning, the observers came into the room, wheeling a tray of new injections, a myriad of hues and needles of varying length. Katie knew this meant pain was coming and she closed her eyes as they began to apply the tourniquets to her upper arms. One of the women felt for the vein in the crook of Katie's elbow, her long pale fingers, perfectly manicured and brushing so lightly over the sensitive area. She lifted the first inoculation from the tray, motioning to a colleague who stood on the other side of Katie and mirrored the woman's preparation, lifting a different syringe from the tray and nodding.

The woman held the needle against the soft flesh, speckled with the scars from previous injections and began counting aloud. The sound of her voice caused Katie to buck against her restraints, eyes widening as the woman pressed the button on the injection and a numbing sensation darted up Katie's right arm.

"Eight... Nine... Ten. Now!" The other injection shot into the left side of Katie and an airiness replaced the tingling sensation. Suddenly her whole body began to cool rapidly, and the pair lifted the next set of syringes.

"Twenty-nine... Thirty... At the same time. Now." The woman's voice sounded so far away, as though she was speaking through a mouth full of cotton, distant and muffled.

"Keep her awake." A light shock on the bottom of her feet jarred Katie, but she soon drifted off again.

"_Fall asleep... If you fall asleep it will all end... They can't hurt you anymore."_ Katie knew that voice, but she couldn't place it. Still, the speaker sounded so kind. Maybe if she...

A stronger electric shock jumped up her leg and Katie jolted awake.

The woman and her colleague had stepped back, clipboards in hand and madly scribbling. Katie strained against her bindings, eyeing the tray... just one injection remained. She already knew it was the antidote to whatever they had shot into her veins. When it all went wrong, they would thrust that final needle into her arm and she would heal and tomorrow it would start all over again...

Katie's attention immediately focused on the last needle. If they couldn't use it... If she... Her head ached and her body temperature was rapidly dropping.. the machines began to beep their alarms. Pulling against the buckled straps, Katie was sure her muscles would shred through her skin. Her teeth ground against each other, and blood filled her mouth. The woman approached, lifting the needle and stepping closer to Katie.

"Experiment 34.B: Time lapsed approximately forty-five minutes, subject became combative within the last three minutes. Accelerated heart rate to two-hundred and forty beats per minute. Antidote being applied." It was then Katie finally noticed that the woman's lips weren't moving. Straining against the belts, Katie felt a fury building in her chest.

"No! Please don't!" The woman didn't slow as she prepped the needle for injection. Katie screamed madly, "Stop it! Stop!"

The woman faltered just slightly, and Katie gave one last mighty heave against the buckles.

It all lapsed in the period a few seconds, as the fabric holding her wrists and ankles popped and ripped, and Katie was on the woman, wrenching the injection from her long pale fingers and jabbing it into her neck. Scarlet blood spouted from the entrance wound, and Katie put her weight into her hands, crushing the windpipe of her victim. The esophageal muscle crumpled beneath her, and she rolled off of the corpse. Blood slowly pooled around the woman's head, matting her blonde hair. The blood flow was easing as the heartbeat dissipated, and Katie struggled to stand, her adrenaline waning… only then noticing the guns trained on her skull.

Each of the remaining four observers had pulled their pistols, concealed beneath their lab coats. In addition, six heavily armored soldiers had joined their ranks, the door behind them hanging open to reveal a darkened hallway.

"Ten... You need _ten_ people with guns to take down one girl that you've had strapped to a table for God knows how long." The group didn't respond, but a few shifted uncomfortably. Katie sighed, and stepped forward, only to hear ten safety triggers release. Just as she prepared to be riddled with what appeared to be some heavy duty fire power, a roaring cacophony rushed towards her and Katie's knees buckled beneath her.

_"Hold your fire until she moves again."_

_"We need to take her out now Sir... you don't know what she's capable of."_

_"What did you use on her?"_

_"It's not one single injection Sir, it's a combination... she's basically a super weapon in the wrong hands."_

_"A super weapon?"_

_"She could easily clear this room."_

_"What are the orders from above?"_

_"To keep her alive."_

_"Move now!"_

A pair of the armored soldiers roughly snatched at Katie's arms, pulling them stiffly behind her back and securing her with metal handcuffs.

One of the soldiers abruptly pulled her to her feet and held a hand to his ear, "We're moving Subject 23. Isolation block. Immediately."

For a brief moment, Katie panicked when excitement flooded her chest as she was pushed through the door and out of the room.


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Almost 150 views! With just two chapters… I never imagined that this silly little idea I had would actually have any readers! Y'all are amazing! So I'll keep it coming and as promised, Loki makes his appearance in this chapter! Enjoy…

* * *

Katie struggled to keep up, her legs weak beneath her weight, but the soldiers did not slow down. She was lead through a maze of hallways and turns, staircases and doorways, with no hopes of ever remembering how to get back out.

Finally a heavy steel door loomed before them, opened to reveal a long hallway, interspersed with flickering lights that barely penetrated the encroaching darkness. Their footsteps echoed down the hallway, past numbered doors with no windows, stopping in front of number eighteen. One of the soldiers wrenched the heavy door opened, while the other released the handcuffs, shoving Katie forward into the inky room. Throwing out her arms to catch herself, the cold concrete floor welcomed the prisoner to her new hell. Scrambling towards the light as the door shut, Katie slammed her fists against the door.

"No! You can't leave me in here... Please! Please open the door..." Pressing an ear against the cold metal, but she couldn't even hear the footsteps of the soldiers as they retreated. The echoes of her frantic hysteria scattered around the room, seeping into the walls and silence replaced the clanging reverberations.

Pulling her legs into her chest, Katie wrapped her arms around herself, trying to occupy the least amount of volume she could manage.

As her heartbeat calmed, and her breathing returned to normal, she untangled from her fetal position and began to crawl around the room, slowly, feeling the walls with her hands, trying to judge the size of her cell.

After one circuit, the cold door her starting and ending point, she could gauge that the room was roughly ten feet across and fifteen feet long. She had felt a sloping incline in the far left corner, and her stomach churned when she realized this was her expected toilet. Slowly standing, gripping the slick walls she started another lap, each step causing her legs to shake as she pushed her feet forward, feeling along when her hand when she found a switch and quickly flipped it. At first there was nothing, then a dim lightbulb above her sputtered on, pushing the shadows back to the corners and Katie revolved slowly, taking in the small room.

It was roughly the size she'd determined, with no windows and the single door. The "toilet" in the corner, and... Katie's throat closed around a scream at the figure, staring at her with sunken eyes, a mass of limp hair and... The figure's face contorted in fear and Katie released a sob, stumbling forward and away from the support of the wall. It was a mirror.

A trembling hand reached to her own face, and the reflection did the same. Her flesh was taut across her cheek bones, and her hazel eyes a dull remnant of the bright gleam they had once been. The sterile surgical gown hung on loose bones and her once golden hair was brittle in her fingers, a washed out blonde. Katie felt a wetness on her cheeks and quickly wiped it away.

The mirror was situated over a rusted sink and she twisted the sink handles, praying for water. The faucet wheezed before a steady drip of water began to fill the sink. The tears started afresh and Katie ran her hands under the cool liquid, splashing it on her face and wiping the hospital gown over her hollowed cheeks. She cupped her hands and took a long swig of the water, rinsing her mouth of the blood from earlier. She spit into the sink and took a second drink, this time letting the water revive her parched throat.

With both hands supporting herself on the edges of the sink, she looked back into the mirror, and this time felt that spark... long subdued begin to burn in her chest. She was not going to die in this place, and she would not let them touch her again.

Katie wasn't sure how long she stood staring into her own eyes, willing the life back into her gaze when she cringed at the screech of metal on metal and the door behind her opened.

Three Chitauri entered the cell, their laser guns vibrating quietly, and Katie tensed, not having seen the aliens since her initial capture. She pivoted, pressing her back into the sink, and watched them, though their attention was on the door, as another figure stood conversing outside. Katie could hear the conversation, but she knew not who was speaking.

"A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent... yes, and today, after four months of imprisonment, there was a _mistake?_" The voice was fluid and bit through the air with a poisonous edge, like a well sharpened dagger.

"Yes sir... My Lord... Morgan hesitated and that was all the time she needed to-"

"Kill her."

"Yes my Lord. She was on her seconds, suffocated her and the injection... She used the needle as a weapon."

"Very well... This will be dealt with."

Katie realized she was holding her breath and suddenly a Chitauri had its weapon pointed at her chest, a rasping voice commanding her to kneel.

Katie did no such thing, turning her gaze back to the door frame as the tall figure stepped into the increasingly shrinking room. He snapped his long fingers and the light above them brightened, Katie lifting a hand to shield her eyes.

"You are the former Agent Willis of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" The voice had an almost metallic ring to it, and Katie shivered as the question hung in the air. The same Chitauri snarled, raising the gun, "Answer your Lord and Master."

It then dawned on Katie who was standing in the prison cell, and she felt the spark within her burn stronger. "Loki..."

This wasn't the cruel figure that had been painted for her by Director Fury or Tony. Standing in a finely tailored suit that was a stark contrast to his surroundings, she was surprised at how willowy he appeared to be, though knew from Thor's brute strength that the Aesir was likely just as powerful as his brother. His sharp features, high cheekbones and emerald, albeit chilling eyes leant to an almost handsome face.

The God smirked, his thin lips turning upward just slightly, "Perceptive aren't you?"

Katie growled slightly, "What the hell do you want? If you were going to kill me, you've had the last... _four months_ to do so."

The Chitauri seemed to brighten at this idea, their obvious thirst for blood causing them to nervously twitch.

Loki remained stoic, "But why would I kill you Agent Willis? You've proved so valuable. So much knowledge has been gained with your contribution."

"I didn't exactly volunteer."

The smirked widened to a sneer, "No, not exactly. Though you have caused quite a mess upstairs... And while placing you in isolation will keep you contained, it is not sufficient punishment."

Katie's skin prickled, and she tightened her grip on the sink, worried that she might collapse.

Loki snapped his fingers again and the light extinguished altogether, the glowing weaponry now the only faint luminance.

"Yes.. I believe you need a bit more guidance, understanding why you cannot misbehave. And while I would love to see the ensuing bloodbath if I turned the Chitauri on you... We have plans for you Agent Willis, and we can't kill you... Yet."

Loki turned on his heel and swept from the room, the Chitauri following obediently, and two soldiers entering in their place.

The God's tones echoed down the hall, "Don't do too much damage."

The door slammed shut, throwing the cell back into the dark.

The first strike connected with her jaw, the mandible cracking sideways and Katie slumped against the wall. Lights popped in front of her eyes and she began to worm forward on her elbows in the coal-black darkness, as the soldiers mocked her cries. A steel-toed boot caught her ribs and a snapping punctuated the heavy air.

_"Stupid bitch..."_

_"Wonder what Loki has planned for her?"_

_"Well I know what I'd do if I had a few minutes alone.." _

Katie's chest tightened in terror and she held her breath, scooting along the barrier and listening to their unspoken desires. As her vision adjusted to the gloom she could see their hulking figures, and crouched down, remaining steady save for the anxious tremors.

The men spun around, unable to hear and thus locate their prey.

"Where the fuck did she-"

Katie leapt, landing on the back of the speaking soldier and twisting his head sharply to the left until the spine fractured and his corpse crumpled beneath her.

"Holy shit!"

The second man fumbled for a weapon in the murky blackness, dropped his semiautomatic and went scrambling after it. The firearm ricocheted against the wall and Katie snatched at it, balancing the heavy gun against her hip and pressing the barrel into the top of the soldier's helmet.

"Feels like 7.5mm shells you have here... Heavy. Definitely able to tear through your helmet, turn your brains to jelly..." The solider squirmed. "So how about you open that door, and run to find your Lord and Master... Let him know I have seen the error of my ways and am ready to comply." Katie leaned into the piece, applying pressure, "Send him to me. Alone."

The trooper climbed to a standing position, Katie keeping the gun pressed to his chest, "Leave the door open."

The serviceman had been gone about ten minutes when Katie finally lowered the gun. The adrenaline had worn off and she could only hold the weighted weapon for so long before she tired. Propping herself up against the sink she faced the door, the light extending into the room, and Katie thought about running... But really, how far would she get? She'd cleared the corpse of weapons, strapped on the bullet proof gear.. but it was dense, and four months of her muscles atrophying wasn't helping her escape plan. Adjusting slightly, she sighed... "_Do you even really have a plan Katelyn?"_ At this point, if she could fire off a few rounds in the Aesir's chest before the Chitauri took her down, it would be worth it. Despite her demands, she knew he wouldn't come alone, and even if he did... She didn't stand a chance against a _god_. Just as she was rethinking this whole disastrous notion, the door at the far end of the corridor noisily opened.

Katie lifted the weapon to her hip, using the sink to support her and taking a deep breath, straining to hear... One set up footsteps approaching. She wrapped her finger around the trigger of the gun as the pace of the approaching person slowed just beyond the door.

Loki stepped into the frame, a pale hand held aloft, and the weapon in Katie's hands was suddenly afire, the metal heating rapidly and she dropped it with a cry.

"What was your plan here exactly Agent Willis? You've killed another of my servants, much to my dismay... You have me alone, as you demanded... What is your next move?" He stepped into the cell, "I really don't have time for your games Agent. I assume you would understand that I am very busy."

Katie was thrown, not exactly expecting a scolding. "I-..." Her jaw ached, and she sighed, exhaustion suddenly overcoming her. "Please... Why am I here? Why didn't you just kill me?"

Loki's features twisted into a frown, "You would prefer to die Agent Willis?"

Katie half-nodded, "Rather than what I've been subjected to. The Chitauri could have killed me out right like- like everyone else! But they didn't…"

The God seemed to be pondering his options, "Very well..." He stepped forward, leaning over her, and Katie felt a chill from his form, "This was your cell... Now it is your tomb."

Before she could react he was gone, the door swinging shut and the shadows surrounding her once more.


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Here we go! Back in the game! I want to thank everyone for their patience. Between work and Uni finals, I have no had a spare moment… additionally I had difficulty developing this chapter towards where I wanted it to go, but I am happy with the final product.

I am out of school for the next month, so here's hoping that updates will become more regular! Happy Holidays to everyone, and otherwise, I hope all is well.

* * *

Katie shrieked, picking up the weapon and letting a spray of bullets explode sparks off of the door into the darkness. After the clip emptied onto the cement flooring, she kicked at it, her foot connecting with the forgotten corpse of the soldier. Katie edged backwards, away from the body and knelt down, hugging her knees into her chest.

The pain from the attack was setting in and her ribs ached, a bruise blossoming across his abdomen and her fingers pressed into the tender spot. Katie winced, her jaw tightening and pain shooting through her skull. _"Fuck..."_

Her breathing became more laborious, and Katie began to feel exhaustion tug at her. The events of the day hung heavy on her shoulders, and the assault in the experiment room felt as if had occurred ions ago. Bowing her head, she breathed slowly, pushing away the nausea that churned her stomach and prayed for sleep.

When she closed her eyes, she knew that the nightmares would return, as they did every time she had been allowed to sleep. Images of gore and panic flashed over her eyelids as if she were being subjected to some horrific slide show. The bloodied faces of her fellow agents, their expressions that of agony and terror, screaming for help.. Screaming _her_ name.

Katie's stomach dropped and her head flew up. She blinked, trying to will the darkness away to no avail. Her neck and shoulders were stiff and she estimated that she must have slept for several hours. Her eyes darted over the silhouette in the center of the room, then to the door. It didn't appear anyone had made any effort to remove their fallen brother. Staring at the patch of space that was darker than the rest of the wall, Katie could just make out a sliver of light seeping in under the heavy door. Rising to her feet, her ribs protesting angrily as she straightened up, she slid along the wall, her hand guiding her in the shadows. Her fingertips found the cool touch of the portal and she skimmed her hands over it, feeling for any weakness in its forging. There was no handle on this side, but she felt where it had been broken off and welded smooth. Just below this spot was an odd change in the smooth steel, a flattened piece of metal had been welded over something, like a patch... The keyhole.

Katie's heart began to pound against her fractured ribs. She felt blindly, the alteration had been welded at the four corners, but the sides of the square were raised. If there were some way to wedge a makeshift lever into the infinitesimally small gap between the patch and the door's surface. Nearly flinging herself backwards onto the dead soldier she began searching the body. She had removed the armor and weapons earlier but there were still numerous pockets on his uniform. Running her hands over his cold frame she choked slightly, the dread that she'd killed a man settling into her chest. _"He was going to beat the ever living shit out of you... possibly do worse..." _Pushing the regret back, she felt the bulk of a knife hilt on his belt. Wrenching the blade from the sheath, she darted back to the door, forcing the tip of the knife into the space. Leaning into the door and pushing out, the patch didn't budge. "Come on!" Katie's frustration bubbled up and she pushed harder, tears leaking down her cheeks, "Please..." Stopping, she took a deep breath, her muscles quaking and jumping with adrenaline. Removing the knife she bent over, peering into the gap and hoping for some improvement but discovering none. Pushing her back into the door, she drove the knife into the crack and shoved her arms outward, "Come on! Damnit!" Her rage poured over and the knife snapped, leaving half of the blade jammed into the door. "Fuck!" Throwing the splintered blade into the darkness, her fury vibrating through her.

A moment later she had returned to the soldier, and dug into his vest, finding a lighter, and making her task easier. The flame danced and shuddered as she quickly searched through the rest of the pockets. Katie found nothing else that she could use as a lever but then she felt something bulky and round strapped to the soldier's leg. Rolling up his pant leg she flicked on the lighter and held it down, the soft glow revealing a grenade. Katie quickly pulled back the flame and sighed... Absolutely useless. Even if she could use it to blow through the door... It was likely suicide, the cell was too small to set off an explosion without being riddled with shrapnel. Still... It wasn't as if she had a lot to lose... She also had the benefit of the stolen armor. Pulling the grenade from the soldier's leg, Katie used the remainder of her strength to drag the body the few feet to the door and push him against the steel.

"This is where your training comes in handy... Lesson one, always protect your fellow agents, even if it means covering an explosive device with your body." Tucking the grenade between the corpse and the door, she took a deep breath, looping her finger through the detonation ring. She hesitated... This could likely be her last seconds alive on this planet... _"Nothing to lose. Three... two... one."_ Katie dove backwards, dislodging the ring and flattening herself into the corner.

There was a pause before the world was suddenly fire and stone, the remnants of the soldier raining over her and Katie was scrambling to her feet, grabbing the discarded gun and pulling a spare clip from the bullet proof vest draped over her shoulders. The grenade had demolished the door and concrete wall on either side of it. The ceiling above had not escaped injury either and live wires sparked through the plume of dust. Katie pulled her gown up over her nose and stepped into the corridor. Crimson lights flashed along the wall, alerting the base to the hell that had just broken loose in the isolation block.

The door at the end of the hallway opened and a line of soldiers pushed through, gas masks hiding their faces, and Katie knew, disrupting their peripheral vision. She pushed herself against the wall, the cloud of debris and dust shielding her while the soldiers ran forward into the smoke. As one ran past her, Katie swung the semi-automatic around his neck and pulled him backwards, blocking his airflow and silencing his cries for aid. The man slowly ceased struggling and Katie removed his mask, pulling it over her head and heading towards the open door while the remaining group searched the empty cell. As she exited the corridor she removed the mask and pulled the door shut behind her, letting loose a spray of bullets to destroy the locking apparatus.

Taking a moment to survey the damage she had difficulty separating her injuries from the gore of her deceased human shield. A few minor cuts and scrapes, adding to her continuously increasing collection of traumas, but nothing that warranted immediate care. It wouldn't take long for the investigating soldiers to discover that an ill planned escape was taking place and Katie weighed her options. There was a set of stairs that led upwards, or the continuing hallway. Going up might lead her closer to her final target, but likely more soldiers. The hallway could easily lead into the labyrinth she'd seen when they'd brought her to the isolation block... Which could quickly disintegrate into madness.

Katie did not have time to contemplate, and started off at a light jog down the hallway, the grated floor beneath her bare feet slowed her pace, along with the residual pain that resonated with each lurching step. Katie kept a firm grip on the firearm, pausing at corners and listening, peering down the dim hallways and flinching at every echo.

The rhythmic beat of foot soldiers, marching down the hallway towards her and Katie ducked into a door way, pulling herself into the shadows and holding her breath.

The lead soldier silently held up a hand, bringing the group to a pause.

"New orders: she's armed, exceedingly dangerous... His lordship has given permission to kill on sight."

Katie clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling a ragged sob. After another moment of confirmation, the group continued, seven heavily armed guards disappearing around the corner.

Stumbling away from the door, Katie watched the corner, waiting for them to return and riddle her full of lead. After a moment the footsteps had been absorbed by the maze and the corridors were silent again.

Continuing on her chosen path, Katie began searching for a way up and out of the pits. Reaching a junction, a doorway to her right indicated a stairwell and she pushed through, readjusting the balance of the rifle and taking the stairs two at a time. After several flights, the grated flooring biting into the soles of her feet, Katie began to tire. Reaching the next landing, she paused, trying to catch her breath and wondering if she had reached a story that would lead to the outside. Leaning the rifle against the wall momentarily, she zipped up the bullet proof vest, picked up the rifle and slung the strap of the firearm across her bruised chest before slowly opening the door.

A pristinely white hallway, nearly blinding in appearance was what she found on the other side. Not taking two steps into the hallway, smooth, cool tile beneath her feet and suddenly a siren split the air. A woman's voice came over some sort of intercom system and solemnly repeated, "Target located on fifth level. Lock-down initiated. Target located on fifth level. Lock-down initiated. Kill on sight."

Katie spun in a circle, raising the gun and shooting down the cameras, effectively cutting off their view of her. There was no hiding from anyone else on the floor though. Dressed in a surgical gown and bulky military grade armor, she didn't exactly blend in with the suits who disappeared behind automatically locking doors.

Slinging the rifle around so it was on her back, Katie pulled a handgun from the vest and started away from the stairwell, taking out cameras as she went. The siren wailed, unrelenting and Katie felt it rattling her core, _"There is no way out... You're a trapped rat. You're going to die here..."_

A cool voice slid beneath the constant alarm, "You don't have to..."

Katie pivoted, her finger tightening on the trigger at the sight of him, a expression of victory playing across his sharp features.

"Loki you son of a bitch..."

"More like the bastard son of Asgard... but that's not the topic at hand is it?"

Before she could respond, soldiers converged from both ends of the hallway, cutting off any escape route and the nervous knot in her stomach tightened. She could feel the barrels trained on her, the hair on the back of her neck electrified with anxiety.

"You are tenacious, I'll give you that. Now three of my employees are dead. A cell block essentially destroyed," His viridescent gaze locked on her face, "And here you stand."

Loki looked around at the troops, motioned to them with a wave of his hand, "With my order, we would end this... Or," His thin lips pressed together, seemingly contemplating his next offer, "We could discuss where to go from here?"

Katie's brow furrowed, not sure how a discussion, civil or not would save her life at this point. The man was obviously peeved with the nuisance she'd been, and she couldn't fathom an outcome that would be favorable to her end. Still... something in his eyes, almost felt... trusting? No... That was an insane notion. The jade orbs flickered as she pondered her options, "Alright... let's talk."

Loki nodded, "Alright."


End file.
